ruleofrosefandomcom-20200216-history
Jennifer
"Once upon a time, there was a precious little girl..." - Gregory M. Wilson Jennifer is the the main protagonist of [[Rule of Rose (game) | Rule of Rose]] and the game's only playable character. She is a timid, soft-spoken girl who seems weak and can be easily pushed about and ordered by others. However, she is actually very determined and loyal. The game centers around Jennifer and her time at Rose Garden Orphanage. The game is based on Jennifer's fractured memories, making it seem distorted and misleading. Story Personality When Jennifer was still a child, she was the only orphan who was most aware about her surroundings. She seemed very caring and thoughtful to the others. Even when the other orphans tried to bully her, she wouldn't fight back. She is very loyal to friends, including Wendy and Brown, or even to those who do not like her, such as the Red Crayon Aristocrats as well as the adults in the orphanage. The children, except Wendy, portrayed her as "filth" or called her "Filthy Jennifer". Mr. Hoffman didn't deny their insult, however; he even called her a "dirty little girl" to her face when he scolded her in his office. Mr. Hoffman's scolding was due to the fact that Jennifer liked to go outside with Wendy to play with her in the rose garden and look after Brown. When Jennifer turned 19, she grew into a shy and gloomy girl. Trapped inside her dark memories, she became very depressed, and grew weak because of the childrens' cruelty and the adults' selfishness. Weapons and Fighting Style In game, Jennifer's weapons are usually household items, such as kitchen knives and gardening tools. These make-shift weapons provide a close combat melee attack. The only "real weapon" is Gregory's pistol, which Wendy gives her towards the end of the game. Being a timid character, Jennifer is not powerful. Her weak attacks can make battles with bosses or large masses of imps very difficult. Brown can be a helpful aid in battle, by distracting enemies with barking, aiding his owner in retreat, or allowing her to land a few blows without fear of retaliation. Her fighting stance is awkward as well, when she swings a weapon she is often turning her face away to avoid watching, and her knees are pointed towards eachother in a frightened like manner. Relationships Brown When Jennifer found Brown, she felt pity for him and decided to take care of him. She felt happy that someone apart from Wendy was longing for her support. Brown is very loyal to Jennifer ever since she untied him, freeing him from painful ropes. Looking grateful, he wants her to be his master and follows her every command. Brown loves Jennifer very much, and will protect her in any situation. Wendy Wendy became Jennifer's best friend after she ran away from Gregory, which was Wendy's idea in the first place. Their relationship seemed pleasant, but when Wendy found out about Jennifer's love for Brown, she became angry and hateful. Even though she despised Jennifer, she still believed that Jennifer would come back to her. Unfortunately for her, Jennifer never did and humiliated her in front of everyone for killing Brown. Being deranged and distraught, Wendy manipulated Gregory (Stray Dog) to kill the others. After realizing what she had done, she apologizes to Jennifer. Wendy's appears to be incredibly obsessive about Jennifer. Gregory Gregory M. Wilson found Jennifer after the airship crash. The man held her captive for a long time, thinking that she was his son, which is why he kept calling her 'Joshua'. This shows that after the real Joshua's death, Gregory's hallucination became infinite, causing him to believe that any child similar in appearance to Joshua was, in fact, Joshua. His love for his child is warm and strong, yet over-protective. In the end, he stops himself from killing Jennifer during his rampage on the orphanage. When he comes to his senses, he apologizes to Jennifer (still convinced she is Joshua) and kills himself with his own pistol. Etymology The name Jennifer is a Cornish form of the Welsh name Gwenhwyfar which is composed of the elements gwen meaning "fair, white" and hwyfar meaning "smooth." These characteristics can refer to Jennifer's physical looks and her gentle personality. The "white" meaning also appears in Wendy's name. Another form of Gwenhwyfar is the French name Guinevere. In Arthurian legend, Guinevere was the wife of King Arthur. She engaged in an adulterous affair with Sir Lancelot and her betrayal of her husband with Mordred prompted the Battle of Camlann, which led to the deaths of both Mordred and Arthur. This legend reflects Jennifer's "cheating" with her friendship with Wendy when she starts to pay more attention to Brown, that later brings the death of Brown, Wendy and the other children. Trivia *There is much of Jennifer's history, as well as the game story, that can be referenced to and probably based off of The Lord of the Flies. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aristocrat Club Members Category:Children